Cross Roads
by SageofAll
Summary: The XMen, Thieves Guild, and Hellfire Club all cross paths with one mutant caught in the middle.


Disclaimer: All characters belong to marvel, except for OC's.

This story is an ORIGINAL story, that is not based on any continuity. Marvel characters may vary in age, appearance, and demeanor.

psychic communications

Mardi Gras-New Orleans

The night was warm and the air slightly humid festivities of Fat Tuesday reached it's peak. The only thing more colorful than the rain of beads, where the people who decorated the streets in euphoric bliss. However, there where those out tonight who did not come for the festivities. They are the X-Men. A group of young mutants led by Professor Charles Xavier, the most powerful mind on the planet. Although it was hard for the group of young teenagers to not get engulfed in the spirit of New Orleans, they where here on a mission, to find, and to help another fellow mutant.

"Hey, Scott, you sure we can't, you know..."

"No."

Bobby Drake, a.k.a. Iceman was cut off by the X-Men's field leader Cyclops.

"Where here on a mission. and on that note, Mission Code Names, so try to use the psychic raport Marvel Girl has linked up for us."

Cyclops said firmly.

"Oh, relax Cyc. Besides it's Mardi Gras! Besides the best way to not be noticed is to blend in right? I mean isn't that the reason where in our civilian gears instead of those black leather get ups the Professor normally runs us around in?"

Warren Worthington, a.k.a. Angel, countered.

#LOOK. If you haven't noticed, Jean's not having the easiest time tracking this mutant down. So you'll have to forgive me if we can't take some leisure time.#

Cyclops sternly said to the group.

At that Jean looked up. Although not the most skilled psychic in the world, the young Marvel Girl was well gifted and with the help of the Professor and Cerebro, she could theoretically track any mutant on the planet. Theoretically, because at this moment she could sense over 100 different mutant signatures, but not one of them was that of the mutant they came searching for.

#Boys, will you stop you bickering? The mutant signature we're looking for is flashing all over New Orleans. Cyclops is right, we are on a mission so let's take it seriously. However, Bobby, Warren, you guys do have a point. The Professor and I agree that we need to cover ground in order to locate the origin of this mutant signature. The through the psychic raport, you'll all be connected to him and cerebro. Seperate, cover ground, and the first one to find this mutant will call for back up.#

Jean said.

#I'm not to sure that's a good plan Jea...Marvel Girl. We should stay together as a team.#

Cyclops said

#It won't work, this mutant signature is appearing all over New Orleans, we can't find him by covering only one area. It was easy to locate him in New Orleans, the flare on Cerebro was HUGE, but once we narrowed in, it's like he's unstable, as if his powers are everywhere at once. We have nothing to worry about, we're all fairly seasoned mutants, not to mention where all big boys and girls. Besides, it's not your call, the Professor wants it this way.#

Cyclops bit his his lip.

#Alright. We go our seperate ways, find the mutant, and call for back up. DO NOT, engage the mutant until the rest of us arrive. If what Marvel Girl says is true, this mutant is powerful AND unstable, so exercise extreme caution...Oh, no drinking of alcoholic beverages of any kind. Enjoy the atmosphere, but the mission comes first.#

Bobby and Warren's eyes lit up at this. Sure they'd be keeping an eye out for this mutant, but that wasn't going to be the only thing they'd watch out for. They all nodded their agreement and went their ways.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It bothered Jean. The thought that she knew exactly why Cyclops was hesitant to seperate the team. It was wasn't for fear of the teams safety, it was for fear of her safety. Scott, Bobby and Warren, they had a handle on their abilities much better than she did, but then again they didn't have to bother with having telepathic abilities. She wasn't part of the "Good ol' Boys Society." However, she was a mutant, one with more power in a brain cell than the boys had in their entire bodies, she just...had to deal with much, much more. This was the reason why she and Scott never worked out, although it may seem to some that his over protective streak would be endearing, it wasn't so to Jean. She felt trapped. And while she did appreciate the thought, she hated being held back. She needed to grow, and she quickly realized that with Scott, she wouldn't be able to.

But it still ate at her. The thought of the perfect couple, but she knew that she couldn't hold herself back, not even for Scott.

#Snap out of it. You've moved on. Besides I got a mission to do...wait what's that?#

Jean thought to herself as suddenly she got a small, yet constant mutant signature. Burbon street was pack, but the signature wasn't on the street, it was over head. Suddenly she looked up in time to see a tall figuire leap across the roof top of a building and onto another one across the street. He was moving, and fast. With out hesitation, Jean sprinted after the man.

#I think I found my man! Cyclops, Iceman, Angel! I think I found him, follow my signature.#

She mentally told the others.

#Jean wait! Don't go after him alone, wait for us!#

Cyclops sent back. There was that overprotective streak again, she thought to herself.

#Scott, I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself. Besides, I'm not going to engage him, but we can't lose him either, so be quick!#

With that Jean shut down her psychic raport with the rest of the team and followed the mutant.

Jean ran through the streets, dodging people the best she could. Suddenly however, the figuire stopped and looked down at her, his face hidden by a white ceramic mask.

#Damn. He spotted me!#

The figuire quickly began darting across the city roof tops, attempting to loose Jean, however, with the help of Cerebro, she always maintained a step behind and a couple of stories down.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The figuire behind the ceramic mask looked down at Jean.

#Never thought a girl like that would be the one to spot me... But fuck it. I got places to go.#

With that the man in the mask continued to run, only to notice that the girl was still following.

#Now that ain't right. It's one thing to be spotted, but this broads following me. Sorry sweetheart, but where I'm going is no place for a girl like you.#

With that he went back to running, this time, purposely he ran along burbon, it'd be one thing to follow him, but it'd be impossible for the girl to follow him when she had to go through hordes of drunk Mardi Gras partyiers, or at least that's what he thought.


End file.
